Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to apparatus, method and computer program product embodiments for reducing power consumption in a display area of an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electronic device, such as a computer system, includes a display panel to provide a visual display of an image, and a computer main body which supports the display panel and is mounted with a variety of hardware devices, such as a microprocessor, a video chip, a hard disk drive (e.g., a CD-ROM drive, a DVD drive, a HD-DVD drive, and a Blu-Ray drive), memory devices and a power supply device configured to supply power to the main body and the display panel. Such a computer system is generally a portable computer, such as a laptop computer, a notebook computer, a palmtop computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile device, or the like. Portable computers have a smaller volume and better portability than a desktop computer. As a result, portable computers are widely used by users who frequently travel.
Portable computers are typically supplied with power via a direct-current (DC) power adapter, or alternatively, from a battery. However, batteries only provide a limited charge capacity. As a result, it is difficult to use the portable computer for extended periods, particularly when travelling and away from a DC power source. Therefore, in order to reduce power consumption and therefore the longevity of the battery, a variety of power management methods of managing power have been proposed. One common power management method is to switch the state of power consumption into a low power consumption mode or a hibernation mode, when no signal has been input into the computer system for a predetermined time. Another exemplary method includes installing a power control mode switching unit for controlling power consumption by manually operating the power control mode switching unit. However, these methods have been met with mixed results, at best.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for improved power consumption in electronic displays. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.